poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Igor's Confession
Igor's Confession is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise As Valentines' Day nears, Igor in a moment of Weakness announced to Bright Eyes that he wants to marry her. Plot Part 1 (Scene to Puppy HQ's Recreation Room, as Igor paints a portrait of Bright Eyes, who's keeping still.) Igor: Hmm... Out of green paint. No matter! (mixes a drop of blue paint with a drop of yellow paint, as He continues painting.) remember Princess, anytime you run out of secondary colors, mix red with yellow, it becomes orange. red plus blue is violet, and when yellow polymerizes with blue, it becomes green. Ah! Done! Bright Eyes: Let's see... (Bright Eyes sees Igor's painting) Bright Eyes: it's beautiful! You gave the trees great detail, despite some miscolored clouds. Igor: Yes. In any case, you'll still be beautiful, Princess, once we're both married. Bright Eyes: Golly! Wait... did you say once the both of us are married? Igor: (Blushes) Sorry... I tend to speak from my mind sometimes. Bright Eyes: That's okay, Igor. Igor: After all, you do have shining red hair, glowing blue eyes, and... Bright Eyes: I think I got the picture. Come on, let's help the others make valentines. Igor: Okay, Princess. (Bright Eyes leaves and Igor stays behind) Igor: (Thinking) I got to stop talking crazy stuff like that. There's no telling what will happen next. I can't imagine if the others find out I've a Heart of a cat. (Igor catches up with Bright Eyes. In another room, Charlemange and Cooler are making valentines.) Charlemange: So, did you get anything for Violet? Cooler: Actually, I got her a diamond ring, a box of dog biscuits, and a DVD box set of the first season of My Very Miserable Life. Did you get something for Hairball? Charlemange: Well... (Igor and Bright Eyes enter) Igor: Coolidge, we'd like your "permichigan" to help you with the valentines. Bright Eyes: "Permichigan"? Cooler: (To Igor) You mean "permission"? And yes, you can help. Can you get some more paper from the back room? Igor: Okay. (Igor leaves) Bright Eyes: Ummm... Charlemange: Is there something wrong, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: No, but the strangest thing happened earlier. Cooler: What is it? Bright Eyes: Earlier, after Iggy made a compliment to me, I could have swore he said "Once we both married." Cooler: So Iggy said he wants to marry you, it's not the end of the world, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: Well, I suppose you're right. I guess Iggy has a habit of speaking from his mind. But, if things go well... (in her thought Cloud, She sees herself and Igor in an art gallery, as he paints.) Igor: Oh, Princess sweetie! How did today go? Bright Eyes: Like always, Iggy. Perfect. Golly gee! (Looks at Igor's Painting.) This painting is beautiful. I think the kids would love it, too. Igor: Agreed wholeheartly. Brandon? Ivana? (A Girl version of Igor(Ivana) walks toward Igor and Bright Eyes, as a boy version of Bright Eyes(Brandon) follows.) Igor: What do you think? Brandon: Extravagent! I love that painting. Ivana: Me too. (The dream cloud disappears.) Bright Eyes: Nah. Not yet anyway. (Meanwhile, Igor is in the back room, gathering paper) Igor: I'm back with the paper. Did I miss anything? Charlemange: No, Iggy. You haven't miss a thing. (Igor sets the paper down as Charlemange gives him and Bright Eyes safety scissors) Igor: Umm, Cooler? Cooler: Yes? (Igor whispers in Cooler's ear) Igor: You don't suppose child marriagement is prohibited in the USA, do you? Cooler: Yes, child marriagement is prohibited. According to the Pound Puppy rule book, you have to be at least 12 dog years old to get married. In human laws, 18 years old is the legal age. Igor: Oh. Sorry I ask. I thought the minimum was 21 dog years. Cooler: Well, the 12 dog year age minimum applies to regular dog laws as well. Igor: Oh. So, I guess I'll have to wait for 4 dog years for now. Cooler: That's right, Igor. Igor: But no matter. Once I get enough money, me and Princess will be going to International Waters, where there are no Marriage Age Minimums. And once I'm married officially, I'll return home and I'll only have children once I reach 13 pup years because Princess is slightly younger than me. So, technically, it doesn't break the rules. Any drawbacks in the plan, Coolidge? Cooler: Well first, I've heard a lot of controversry about International Waters. Second, International Waters is in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Third, International Waters have no ownership laws, instead of age restrictions. Finally, I'm not sure if Bright Eyes will go along with the idea. Igor: Ah. She'll probably say no. Bright Eyes: So no to what? (Igor smiles nonchalantly) Igor: Well, the idea of going to International Waters, where there's no Ownership Laws. Bright Eyes: International Waters? What's that? Igor: Well, International Waters is a faraway island located somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. anyway, once You're twelve, What color of Tuxedo do You want Me to wear? Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes